


3am

by DontTestMeSon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Violence Warning, abused!Castiel, heated arguEMENTS, jealous!Dean, sassy!Sam, taken!Cas, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTestMeSon/pseuds/DontTestMeSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester wasn't much of the jealous type... not before Castiel. But 8 months after their relationship came to end against Dean's wishes, Castiel has gained a new boyfriend. Dean's never been more angry, snarky, or pissed off. He's got to find a way to get him back. <br/>Madness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unpleasant Partying

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope I finish this one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was a Saturday night, and it was Charlie's birthday party. Castiel had become quite close with Charlie through Dean, thus she invited him. She invited all of her friends. It was a nerdy set up, per se. Lord of the Rings/the Hobbit themed, but it was also a disco-ish dance party. It was unusual, but it was Charlie's party. And Charlie's parties were always fun.

Dean was glad to be coming, as he completely forgot about the fact that Charlie loved Cas and was bound to invite him.

But Cas absolutely dreaded the party, expecting Dean to be there 100%.  
  


* * *

  
  
The music was roaring, the dancefloor was dim, and there was already a few couples on the floor dancing. Dean and Sam arrived, each carrying huge presents for Charlie. Dean had gotten her the Dungeons and Dragons boardgame, and Sam got her a Game of Thrones poster of Khaleesi.   
  
Charlie had returned from the bathroom, looking around. The party was just starting up. She spotted Sam and Dean, and ran up to them with a smile. She grabbed, their presents gently, put them aside, then hugged them immediately.  
  
"I'm so glad you guys could make it!"  
  
Dean grinned genuinely and hugged back gladly. "Us, too. It's great to see you Charlie."  
  
"So, how's life been treating you?" Sam asked politely as it was his turn for a long embrace.   
  
"Wonderfully. I've even like.." Charlie grinned and looked from side to side. "..met someone."

Sam lifted his brows and smiled. "That's great! Who's the lucky lady?"   
  
"She'll be here soon." Charlie nodded and pulled back from the hug. "But don't worry, as soon as she arrives, I'll be sure to introduce you--"   
Charlie was interrupted by a new party of people that had arrived. Jesus Christ, it was like a clown car had just been let out outside.  
  
Dean and Sam did not wish to consume all of her time, so they simply went to the snack table and started to pig out. Well, Dean did at least. Sam and Dean were never the kind for dancing, so they usually just laid back and watched. And occasionally, took up conversation with people.  
  
But before Dean could place his ass down on the chair Charlie had called his name. "Dean!!" She waved him down.  
  
Dean grunted and rose, making his way over. There was Charlie, standing next to a tall, handsome man.   
  
 _Oh no._ Dean thought.  _She's trying to set me up..... again._  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Dean had asked politely, required smirk plastered on his face.   
  
"This is my friend, Phil. And Phil, this is Dean, the one I've been talking about." Charlie claimed suspiciously.  
  
 _Charlie.. I love you and all, but you gotta stop trying to set me up.. I'm not ready._ Dean thought this, but never dared to say it aloud. He wouldn't wanna ruin his macho-manly-stoic facade. "Hi. I'm uh.. like she said, I'm Dean." He chuckled, and put out a hand.  
  
Phil gladly shook Dean's hand, nodding as a greeting. It was apparent that he was fairly shy. He was probably being forced into this as well.  
  
"I.." Dean looked to Charlie. Awkward. "Am going to go get a drink. Feel free to join me if you wish." He looked to both Charlie and Phil.  
  
He speed-walked to the drinks table, seeing tons of cold beer scattered in the cooler.  _No... Don't. You're doing so goddamn great. Don't ruin everything.  
  
_ But then Dean glanced back at the dancefloor, seeing all these couples together. And he was all alone. He looked back to the beer.  _Just one.  
  
_ Dean couldn't quite enjoy the beer as much as he thought. Guilt ensued too soon. Things just weren't going his way tonight, huh?  
  
And just when things couldn't get any worse.   
  
"Cas! You're here!" Charlie shrieked in excitement.   
  
His name made Dean freeze completely.   
  
Cas hugged Charlie gently. "Yup, I'm here. I hope you don't mind I--," the music was turned up pretty loud now, so Castiel had to yell over it. "I brought my boyfriend!!"  
  
Dean snarled as his heart dropped.  _Boyfriend??  
_  
Charlie let out a yell of surprise and in a way that conveyed, 'Oh my god I'm so happy for you' and Cas quite clearly got the message. He smiled sweetly and took his boyfriend, Daniel's hand and guided him to his side. "Charlie, this is Daniel." Charlie politely waved, then told them all about the party and what was planned.   
  
Daniel started to head over to the dessert table, which was exactly where Dean was. But he kept his ground.   
  
He grabbed a few oreos, and shoved them in his mouth to avoid talking. Daniel saw this just before he arrived and awkwardly added, "They are good, aren't they?? Heh." as he himself grabbed a handful.  
  
Dean did that signature, sarcastic, I'm-hiding-my-anger smile. He promptly walked away after a few seconds then shuffled through the crowd to make his way to Cas.  
  
Cas had just finished grabbing a plate of cheese and crackers, and was off to find Daniel. But he had turned around to see a much unwanted face. Cas jumped, surprised by Dean's presence.  
  
"Hey Cas." Dean said softly, as if they were still together. It sounded like a term of endearment.   
  
"Hello, Dean." Castiel avoided contact, looking at his shoes. "Great party, huh?"  
  
"Yeah.. mm.." Dean looked around. "B.." He hesitated. "By the way.. I stopped."  
  
Cas scanned over him. He spotted his beer. "The evidence contradicts."  
  
 _Fuck! Idiot!_ Dean thought. "Y-Yeah well, it's just one. I've been completely clean for 3 months now, Cas."  
  
"That's nice." Cas purposely seemed disinterested, hoping to get Dean to fuck off. He licked his teeth, then quickly shuffled away through the crowd.  
  
Dean's lip twitched in a rage. Jealousy was apparent by now.  
  
Cas saw this, and wanted to make it clear that he liked Daniel now. Cas got on the floor, as  _Uptown Funk_ played. He pulled Daniel with him by the shirt. He danced close to him. A little too close. If Cas danced up any harder on him, it would be called grinding. He locked eye contact with Dean-- Daniel oblivious.  
  
Dean snarled, locking his jaw in place, gritting his teeth. He looked around.  _Make him jealous.. make him jealous!_  
  
Dean spotted Phil, and pulled him by the wrist. "Dance with me!" He yelled over the music. Phil simply nodded once more. As they got on the floor, Dean mimicked Cas' acts of passive aggressiveness... with some ridiculous mild-grinding.  
  
Sam had observed all of this, and shook his head. He texted Jess.  
  
[SAM WINCHESTER]  
Please make an excuse for me to go home. Dean and Cas are acting like children again.  
  


* * *

  
  
After all the madness that ensued at the party, it was finally time to say goodbye. Charlie loved her presents, and had personally thanked each guest on their way out. Cas and Daniel were right behind Sam and Dean, in which so, Dean pretended to just be scanning around as an excuse to glance at them every so often.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." Charlie hugged Sam.   
  
Sam shook his head, and said this as if it was obvious, "Of course we did. Your parties are always the friggin' best." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Happy birthday Charlie. And.. sorry your girlfriend was on-call tonight. I guess being nurse has it's downsides, huh?"   
  
Charlie smiled in a bittersweet way. "Yeah.. but she told me tomorrow she's gonna do all the things I love to make up for it. So I'm quite excited for that!"  
  
"I'm glad." Sam moved over, as Dean hugged Charlie. "Later, Charlie, goodnight!"  
  
Charlie nodded as a thank you.  
  
Dean was silent, but gave her polite and necessary smiles. He wasn't mad at her, he was just mad in general.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next night, Dean lay in his bed, watching tv. He wasn't actually watching though. All he did was stare, oblivious to whatever the show was about. He couldn't get Cas off of his mind. And he couldn't get the liquor off of it, either.  
  
Dean retraced their past.  
  
But... Dean and Cas had quite a... complicated past.

Things with Cas' first partner didn't go so well.

Cas was 19. His partner was 23. His name was Fred. He liked to drink a lot. And when he drank, things got rough for Castiel. Real rough. When Cas would urge him to stop drinking, they'd fight. And when they'd fight... Fred would get violent. 

But then he met Dean.  
  
Dean helped Cas recover, and escape the abusive relationship. He helped Castiel rebuild himself. Eventually, they fell in love. Dean was the first to admit it, when they were at the movies together. It was a romantic comedy.  
  
~~  
  
 _Surely this plan will work. Dean thought as he pulled up to the theater. A romcom is sure to get him in a lovey-dovey, happy mood, right? Cas looked at the front doors. "Hope it isn't too crowded." He mumbled as he unbuckled._  
 _"I don't think it will be." Dean said._  
  
 _They made their way to the theater, taking their many drinks and food to their seats. But when I say taking their many drinks and food, I'm mostly talking about Dean's many drinks and food. They settled in at the very back row. That was their favorite place to be._  
  
 _Dean was suave, and charming at the very least. But his tactics were coated in cliches. He set the popcorn between them, hoping to touch Castiel's hand "accidentally" during the movie in the process._  
  
 _And it.. worked, surprisingly._  
  
 _Cas was shuffling around his hand in the popcorn bucket, but in a trance of the movie. Dean glanced at Cas, sneaking his hand over into the popcorn bucket. He stroked Castiel's hand. And it was quite obvious that this move was on purpose. It was a loving kind of stroke. and he froze._  
  
 _Cas looked to Dean. He stared, perplexed._  
  
 _Dean decided to go for it. He went in for the kiss._  
  
 _Cas didn't kiss back, but he didn't push him away either. He simply sat, but then within a few moments realized that this... this was what he wanted. So he gladly kissed back, and Dean put a hand to Cas' cheek. They felt so in sync, hearts racing. They both just knew.. this just confirmed for each other. One could say it was a requited kiss._  
  
 _Cas had never been happier than he was in that moment._  
  
 _~~_  
  
Dean's snapped back to reality by the buzzing of his phone. He looked at it, a text.   
  
A text from Cas.  
  
Cas hasn't texted him in 6 months.


	2. Rage Has Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's rage takes ahold of him, causing jealousy to dominate his choice. Violence is the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy bitch

Dean's heart dropped, and he unlocked his phone as quickly as possible.   
  
[CAS]  
Hey, Dean. We need to talk.   
  
[DEAN]  
What is it?? You wanna talk about Daniel?? Or about how happy you're with Daniel?? Or do you wanna say, I don't know, grind up on him again??  
  
[CAS]  
I was going to say I'm sorry for how I acted.  
  
[DEAN]  
Oh.  
  
[CAS]  
And that still stands. I mean, I was out of line. I apologize. I know things haven't been.. easy for you.  
  
[DEAN]  
That's right. I haven't. It's probably been harder for me than it was for you.  
  
[CAS]  
I said I'm sorry, Dean. What else do you want me to do??  
  
[DEAN]  
I have no fucking idea. I have no fucking idea, Cas. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me anymore.   
  
Dean looked at his keyboard, and hesitated before pouring his heart out.  
  
[DEAN]  
Things seemed too easy for you Cas. You left, no problem. You didn't talk to me, like at all. Every time I tried to check in on you, you'd ignore me. This is the first time that we've really talked in 8 months. I'm fucking hurting without you. It's fucking hurting so bad. You don't even know. Don't bullshit me, you don't. You're with that prick Daniel now.   
  
Dean bit his lip, as the anger in him rose. It was rage that made him press send.  
  
[CAS]  
Things were easy for me?? Really??  
  
Dean knew he had pulled the last straw. He bit his lip.  
  
[CAS]   
Don't ever say that to me. You fucking know that things were never easy. After all that happened with Fred, things have never been fucking easy. I thought I had found peace with you, okay? But you started drinking a lot. I got afraid. I got really afraid, Dean. Please, I want you to understand that I really didn't want to leave. I was just terrified. But I can't convince you. You're too hardheaded. And do. Not. Call. Daniel. A. Prick. He's better than you ever were.  
  
[DEAN]  
That's because I didn't deserve you.  
  
Dean sent this not with an intent of his usual sarcasm or snark, but with a sadness and regret. He wished he would've appreciated Cas more.  
  
[CAS]  
Dean, what the hell are you even trying to say??   
  
[DEAN]  
...goodnight, Cas.  
  
Cas didn't reply. They had both pissed each other off. Dean knew he had no real right to be mad, but he so confused and hurt. He wanted Cas to stay, so they could talk. That was one of the flaws between them. At any sign of danger, Cas got afraid and would rather avoid it at all costs then face it. But Dean got angry and jealous at every tiny little thing. It made Cas feel weak to an extent, so they both had things to work on. But they both definitely had one thing in common... They were too damn stubborn to work on their relationship. But both their reckless bravados is what helped kill the relationship. 

* * *

  
  
The next day, Dean had to go out for groceries. He was gonna get like 3 pies and 2 packs of beer. He was a sad, and this was a sign.   
  
He rummaged around, mumbling some classic rock tune as he turned for just the right pie. His chest tightening when he heard Cas' voice. He looked up to see Cas and Daniel not too far from him. He childishly hid behind a stack of desserts.  
  
Cas leaned against the fridge door, as Daniel asked, "So the whole movie thing... we still doing that tonight??" He grabbed a frozen pizza, tossing it in the basket. "I don't know... honestly I don't feel like doing anything tonight.. could we maybe just.. stay inside tonight??"  
  
Daniel dropped his shoulders and softly smiled. He pulled Castiel close and kissed the top of his head. "Of course, love."   
  
This made Dean sick. He remembered when it was him who did that to Cas. He fucking missed it.   
  
Cas smiled sweetly and clung to Daniel as they walked. And Dean wanted nothing more than to throw his pie at Daniel. Dean Winchester would never waste a perfectly good pie, but this was an exception.   
  
Dean stood, and sighed once they had disappeared over the corner. He looked to his shoes. He hated this feeling. All he wanted to do was friggin sit down and start screaming, but he wasn't gonna do that. Not here at least.  
  
Cas made his way to the counters with Daniel, then realized that they needed dessert. He told Daniel, "Be right back, don't check out yet!" as he sped away back to the section they were in. He grabbed the ice cream he desired then whipped back around to leave. He paused when he spotted Dean.  
  
Dean paused as well. They both refused to break the silence. Once again, both being stubborn. Dean cleared his throat. Not in a way like "ahem" but more of a "I got shit in my throat" way.   
  
" _What?_ " Cas spat.  
  
"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Dean snapped.   
  
Cas scoffed, then jogged away, shaking his head.  
  
So, that was fun.

* * *

  
  
After a week of dreading and being depressed so much he became the laziest person on the planet. He had no motivation.. he'd simply read, watch tv, sleep, eat, brood, then do it all again. It was an endless cycle, until he had a thought.   
  
He dialed Cas' number.   
  
"Hello?" Cas answered after a few dial tones.   
  
"Hey Cas."  Dean greeted softly. "I'm sorry for the way I acted at the store yesterday."  
  
".. Me as well."  
  
"I.. I wanna patch things up, okay? Maybe I can't be your.. boyfriend, but I still want you in my life. We were too good of friends to have lost our relationship to a failed romance, okay?? I.. I wanna hang out with you again. And.. you can bring Daniel if you want." Dean regretted saying that, but it spilled from his mouth.   
  
"Really... wow.. okay. You sure??" Cas questioned, wide-eyed.  
  
"Never been surer." Dean mentally slapped himself.  _The fuck is wrong with you man? Have some balls!_  
  
"Where do you wanna go??"  
  
_Anywhere with you._  Dean thought. "Uhm.. uh.. how about for lunch or something?? The local diner?" He could hear Cas snarl through the phone.  
  
" _Really?_ That crappy diner you used to always take me to?? You sure?? Last time you ate there, you threw up." Cas warned, concern bleeding into his voice.  
  
Dean closed his eyes and remembered that last time he heard that sassy little attitude and tone. It was when they were on a roadtrip, and Dean wanted some sushi from the gas station.  
  
  
~~  
  
_"Dean, no. You're gonna get sick!" Cas urged. He pouted and crossed his arms._  
  
_Dean chuckled. "Come on Cas, not all gas stations have food poisoning in their sushi! Just because you got sick once when you were a kid, doesn't mean that all of it is bad, sweetheart."_  
  
_It was raining quite hard, and they were on their way back to Kansas. They had driven to Mexico for a little get away. It had already been a long trip, since Dean was totally against flying. But Cas put up with this crap. It was Dean Winchester's crap, and he loved Dean Winchester. So it was Cas' crap too._  
  
_Cas frowned and looked away. "I just don't want you to get sick. So when you do, I will have to say it."_  
  
_Dean crept his fingers into Cas' side, attempting to tickle him. "Say what??"_  
  
_"I told you so." Cas paused and looked at Dean. "And by the way, I'm not ticklish there."_  
  
_Dean huffed. "Well.. how about... here!" He laughed maniacally, tickling Cas' thigh. Cas bit his lip, but then started laughing, yelping, and flailing. "No--! Don't-- stop! Stop!" He laughed hysterically._  
  
_Dean had attempted to pull Cas on his lap, but when he did, Cas accidentally pressed his back into the car horn. Cas yelped and clung to Dean, calming his yell as Dean came to halt, surprised by the loud car horn. Cas looked at Dean, then kissed him playfully. "Come on, we got to go if we wanna be home before 12."_  
  
_"Fine fine," Dean said, but he did agree, and that was apparent. ".. can I get sushi though?"_  
  
_"...Oh my god." Cas shook his head and held his temple._  
  
~~  
  
  
He snapped back into reality and answered quickly. "Yeah. This time I won't get their steak and milkshake." He joked about this, chuckling.  
  
Cas grinned. "Alright. Tomorrow? 12??"  
  
Dean nodded, but then reminded himself that he was on the phone. The phone. Cas could not see him. Nodding didn't do shit. "Yup. See you then."   
  
"Alrighty, I'll tell Daniel. Later." Cas told him.   
  
He hung up, then stared at his phone. He sighed. Dean shoved it back into his pocket. "Alright, just-- stay calm, and be civil." He warned himself.

* * *

  
  
The next day, Dean dreaded lunch but couldn't wait for it either. He was so very excited to have lunch with Cas again, but absolutely hated the fact that Daniel was coming. But he decided to fake a smile for both of their sake and tapped the table.  
  
He heard the bell of the door, expecting Cas and Daniel. Instead he turned to just see Daniel. Dean blinked, confused.   
  
"Hello, Daniel." Dean said, being civil as he could. "Where is Cas?? Is he parking the car or something??"  
  
Daniel didn't answer. He grit his teeth. He didn't seem shy, nice, or hesitant anymore. "Listen, Winchester. Fuck off of Cas, okay? He wanted to come, but he told me who you were, and you're his  _ex._  You are not to hang out with  _my boyfriend._ He's mine. So fuck off, okay?? You and your stupid alcoholic ass, alright? Good? Good." Daniel rose heading out the door. This seemed so out of character for him. He seemed so nice.   
  
Dean sat in shock for a moment, mouth open. This was the man Cas was dating?? Maybe Cas deserved better than Dean, but Daniel was worse. The way Daniel had acted just now.. made Dean afraid for Cas. He seemed controlling. He seemed.. abusive.   
  
Dean quickly to his feet, rage taking over once more. He yelled loudly. "Hey jackass!"   
  
Daniel stopped and turned to him.  
  
"You have no fucking right," Dean stomped towards him, then grabbed him by the collar. "to tell me if I can be a friend to Cas. That's up to Cas. He can make his own fucking decisions."   
  
Daniel licked his teeth, then shoved Dean away. "Don't put your hands on me, you filthy drunken animal."   
  
Dean shoved him back, but harder. Hard enough to knock him on his butt. "Don't fucking shove me!"  
  
Bystanders who were in the diner gasp as Daniel kicked Dean in shin, making him collapse. He leapt onto Dean, in a violent, animal like way.   
  
Dean cried out in a rage, anger surging through him. Adrenaline pumped through him as he rolled over and pinned Daniel. He punched him, over and over and over and over, until Daniel was wheezing for mercy, covering in blood. Even then, Dean kept going and going. Finally, one of the workers were able to run over and see what happened. "Call the police!"   
  
Hell, it was a diner. They didn't have "security".  
  
The bell on the door rang once more, Cas looked around frantically. "Dan?!" He called, worried. "What's taking you so long--" he saw Dean and Daniel.  
  
"Dean!" Cas yelled, full of fear and anger. He ran over, trying to pull Dean off of Daniel. He eventually succeeded, pulling Dean on top of himself. "What are you doing?!" Cas yelled.   
  
Dean panted, trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry I'm sorry-- I'm sorry I--," Police broke through the door. They pried Cas and Dean away from each other, handcuffing Dean.  
  
Daniel however, was coughing and wheezing on the floor. Cas sped to his side. He held his boyfriend's face. "Oh god.. Dean.. what did you do!?" Cas was on the verge of tears. He collapsed into a sob.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Cas screamed at Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama am i right guys


	3. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel needs a little time to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short, but I promise the next chapter will be nice and long.

_Dean threw Fred away into the wall, away from Cas. Cas was on the floor, bloody nose and black eye. Bruises laced his neck, imprints of fingers around his neck. Dean tended to Cas, holding his face._  
  
_"Cas! Stay with me man! You're gonna be okay!" Dean put a hand on Cas' shoulder. "Don't you move!" Dean yelled at Fred, who was half awake inside the hollow walls._  
  
_Dean threw Cas over his shoulder, knowing what he had to do. He kicked the door open, jogged to his car, and layed Castiel in the backseat. "Everything is gonna be fine, Cas. You hear me?" Dean said clearly, starting the car. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital." He muttered. "And I'm never gonna let him touch you ever again."_  
  
~~  
  
Dean had never wanted to be the one to make Cas cry. Ever.   
  
But he had done it anyway, even without that intention.   
  
Cas rushed to the local police station, seeing that overall while Daniel was injured by the fight, Dean claims he was "condescended". After being cleaned up, Daniel was brought to the police station and is now behind bars as well Dean, both needing to be bailed out. $400 each bail.   
  
Cas knew he had to bail someone out, but the thing that scared him was the fact that he thought about bailing Dean first, not Daniel. It terrified him. But he did his best to brush to it off, and just told himself that Dean was his boyfriend for a long time. He was just used to it. But some part of him knew that wasn't quite true.   
  
Castiel requested to see Dean and Daniel, asking to speak to Dean first. He was angry.  _Really_  angry.  
  
Once the cop had let Cas in, Dean rose. Castiel stomped up to the bars. "What the hell is wrong with you?? What made you-- what the hell is wrong with you?? Yeah, hmm," he pretended to think. "That seems like the most appropriate question. Care to elaborate??"  
  
Dean exhaled sharply. "Look Cas... I'm sorry. I really am. But he was--," Dean sighed. "He was talking about you like he owned you or something. I was just trying to protect you. I don't trust him."  
  
"You have no right to decide when I need, and who's involved with me. I know you had... I know you had good intentions, but I can make my own decisions, you can't make them for me."  
  
"Neither can he!" Dean shouted for a moment, gesturing to the direction of Daniel's cell, which was in another part of the station. "Look-- look... I'm sorry. I really am. I might've gotten out of control a little.."  
  
"A  _little?_ "  
  
Dean rolled his eyes quickly. "Anyway." He huffed. "I... I understand if you don't wanna see me again. I don't want to control you. Not like you're letting Daniel do. But I'm telling you Cas..." Dean's face softened at him. "He's poison. You're.... you could get hurt. He's violent."  
  
"Like you can't be?? You never hurt me, Dean. And.. you never would. But what you just did to Daniel?? We  _both_ know you were always capable of that. I just.. never thought you'd actually do it to someone. I've never seen you with that look in your eye."  
  
"What look??"  
  
"The one that's ruthless. The one that intends to kill." Cas swallowed. "What scared me more than anything... was... th-the fact that... it was the same...." He trailed off. Cas looked to his shoes, shaking his head.  
  
"Same what?" Dean swallowed.  
  
"It was the same look Fred used to give me when he was drunk. And when he.." Cas bit his lip. "I'm not a victim. I'm not. I didn't let Fred make me one. And I'm not gonna let Daniel."  
  
Cas started to stomp off.   
  
"Where are you going??" Dean asked quickly.  
  
Castiel stopped, but didn't turn around. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Dean. Even Daniel."  
  
Dean snarled. He wanted nothing more than to keep Cas away from that.. from that maniac. It drove Dean crazy, it made him rageful, but.... Cas was right. He could make his own decisions.  
  
Dean watched Cas leave, eventually sighing after Cas was completely out of sight.   
  
~~  
  
_"Is he gonna be okay???" Dean asked, jogging by the nurse's side. He looked to the doctor with them. "Please tell me he's gonna be okay!"_  
  
The doctor turned to Dean. "He's going to be fine, he just needs rest and stitches. What's your relation, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
Dean tried his hardest to stay focused. And most of all, stay calm. "I.. I-I-I," Dean couldn't seem to stop stuttering.   
  
The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, take your time."  
  
_"I..," Dean took a long breath. "I'm his friend."_  
  
"Would you happen to know his emergency contact..?" She looked at her clipboard.   
  
"I'm his emergency contact."  
  
"Oh, alrighty then. Just, sit in here and wait, everything is gonna be fine. You can see him once we are finished cleaning him up. Okay-- Sorry, what's your name??"  
  
"Winchester. Dean Winchester."  
  
"Okay, Dean?? We are gonna fix Mr. Novak, we are gonna fix--," She looked at Cas' file. "Castiel, right up. He's gonna be fine, and so are you."  
  
Dean nodded, sitting down. He thought and thought, trying to convince himself it wasn't his fault. But this thought... this nagging thought, in back of his head kept saying, 'If you had just been there a bit earlier...'  
  
_But the truth is, it wasn't Dean's fault at all. Cas had accidentally dialed Dean, and Dean picked up. He heard Cas struggling, yelling for Fred to stop, and to get his hands off of him. To this day, Dean still remembers Cas' blood curdling yells._  
  
After an hour or so, the doctor returned. She flashed a grin then said, "You can see him now."   
  
Dean immediately rose, speedwalking into Cas' room.   
  
_"Hey Cas." He greeted softly._  
  
_Cas grinned slightly. "Dean." He grunted, struggling. But the tone was loving._  
  
_Dean sat down in the chair beside the bed, pulling it closer to Cas' bed._  
  
_"Oh you really don't have to stay--"_  
  
_"It's okay. I want to." Dean hesitantly.. gradually, put his hand on Cas'. He stroked Cas' wrist carefully, smiling up at him._  
  
_"I'm glad you're okay. More glad than you'll ever know." Dean chuckled, also letting out a sigh of relief._  
  
_Castiel swallowed dryly, taking a moment to think before he said, "I.. I just want to thank you, I mean for what you did. You.. probably saved my life. I mean, Fred was being pretty psychotic. Don't know how I'll talk to him about this one." Cas coughed, wheezing._  
  
_Dean frowned. "Wait you're not going... back to him?? Are you??"_  
  
_"Everyone deserves a second chance."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome!!


	4. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan after all, is a complete prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: PTSD induced panic attack this chapter.

Dean and Cas stood outside the police station. Cas had his arms wrapped around himself. He started shivering as the cold winds blew. He didn't expect it to drop so low tonight.  
  
Dean stood tall, but unnecessarily wreckless-looking.  
  
However, eventually, after a bit of silence. He couldn't take it anymore. Cas was obviously cold as well, and frankly Dean was too hot in those layers. His canvas jacket is what threw him over the edge.   
  
He threw off his jacket, and quickly wrapped it around Cas.   
  
"Thank you." He said swiftly, and politely.   
  
Dean nodded. After a few more moments, he decided to make a move against the awkward atmosphere.   
  
"Thanks for bailing me, Cas. Really. You didn't have to, but.. ya did anyways. I really owe you one." Dean nodded, and gave a sad but masking smile.  
  
"I really don't mind." Cas replied simply.  
  
"You don't mind giving $400 away to your ex?" Dean chuckled.  
  
Cas shook his head, smiling at Dean's shit-eating grin. "Well.. I just wanna say.." He sighed. "Thank you. I know you were just trying to protect me. But I'm going to give Dan another chance."  
  
Before Dean could interject, Castiel put a finger up and continued. "I promise, I'm going to put my foot down. If he doesn't listen, then I'll leave him. I can look after myself, Dean." Cas raised his brows at Dean. "I'm not a victim. And I'm not ever going to be. But.." Castiel softly sighed, then grinned. He looked around quickly then kissed Dean's cheek. "Thank you." He grinned wider.  
  
This specific grin was the one that could make Dean's whole world just stop. It could make everything else besides those two shatter into a million fragments, it could all melt away, Dean wouldn't care. This smile was so bright it blinded him from seeing anything else. This smile reminded Dean how forgiving Cas was. How compassionate. How kind. And it was all from experience. Unfortunately, a good amount of tragedies were relatable to Castiel. But his empathy is what made him so forgiving. It was key in Cas' personality, and Dean wouldn't have him any other way.  
  
He loved that about Cas. He loved everything about Cas. The way he would always have a playful and pissy attitude towards Dean. The way he would laugh. The way he'd reprimand Dean if he was being a little shit. The way Cas ran his hands through his hair when we was nervous. How when he's utterly confused and lost, his squints and tilts his head. The way he yawns in the morning. The way he sasses and drives Dean up the wall about cleaning his room.  
  
He loved it all, until he lost it all.  
  
All these memories and thoughts flashed behind Dean's eyes, rewinding, fastfowarding, rummaging through the memories as if they were pieces of film, that had yet to be put together.  
  
He suddenly snapped back to reality, then nodded. "It was no problem, Cas. Any time." He swallowed, and thought about his next words carefully. Dean put a hand on his ex's shoulder. "Please just.. be safe?? For me??" He worried about Cas too much too express now.  
  
Cas put a hand on Dean's wrist, grasping it gently. He let it down, and then-- in an instinct and instant, he was stroking Dean's wrist with his thumb. It was just so familiar. So nostalgic. It felt so goddamn right.   
  
It started to snow lightly, the first flake, falling on Cas' thumb, then the second on Dean's lower wrist. They looked up, grinning sweetly. They stared up in awe, feeling so peaceful inside themselves.  
  
They both had a connection still. A close one. A comfortable one.  
  
Dean and Cas had just realized-- just realized right now-- this very moment-- how unplatonic that whole wrist-stroking shit was. Idiots, they were.  
  
Dean coughed and looked to the side, Cas gently pulling away. "I'm sorry. I... I got carried away. I-I.. I should really go." He said quickly, seeing an oblivious Dan waiting in the car.  
  
He started to walk off quickly when Dean grabbed his wrist and jolted out quickly, "Wait!" Dean tried to think of an excuse to get Cas to stay for just one more minute. To look at Dean one last time. He knew he wouldn't be seeing Cas for a while....  
  
Castiel turned, blinking and tilting his head at Dean.  
  
 _I wanna remember you. Just like this._ Dean thought. "Would you like me to pay you back..?" Nice excuse, Winchester. A+.  
  
Cas knew exactly what Dean was doing, and shook his head. "No. Goodbye Dean." He sweetly smiled once more then promptly headed to his car. His feet crunched the snow building up beneath his feet, and the satisfactory sound stood out in the silent night.  
  
Dean watched him intently, watching Dan's every move. He glared at Daniel so intensely. It was a glare that could melt ice.   
  
Dean wasn't done with Daniel. He never would be. He had a bad feeling about him. He had a really bad one.  
  
\-------  
  
  
2 weeks later after dreading, Dean hits the hay early. He's tired, slightly hungry, and wants to get drunk. But he doesn't care about any of those things. He just doesn't wanna be awake. His heart is still broken, and it shows no sign of healing anytime soon.  
  
He dumps himself on the bed, and closing his eyes quickly. He sleep for 3 hours until he receives a phone call.  
  
He picks up without even reading the number, simply because he didn't have the patience to.  
  
There is crying on the other end of the phone.   
  
Dean knows that cry.  
  
"... Cas??"  
  
Cas whimpers on the other end.  
  
Dean sits up immediately, eyes flying open. He's already zipping up his pants, and he's heading for his shoes. "Cas, what's wrong sweetheart?" The 'sweetheart', so he freezes until Cas replies, either ignoring or being too upset to notice it.  
  
"I.. p-please just come over. Please. I n-need you." Cas sobs over the phone.   
  
Dean nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang in there, Cas."  
  
\-------  
  
Dean raps on the door in a panic, shouting, "Cas?! You alright!?"  
  
There's no reply.   
  
Dean jiggles the doorknob to realize it's open.  _Oh god._ He thinks.  
  
He pushes it open, to see Cas sobbing uncontrollably, trying to calm himself on the couch. He runs to Cas, kneeling down beside him.   
  
He puts a soft hand on Cas' shoulder. "A panic attack??"  
  
Cas nods rapidly.   
  
Dean doesn't care anymore. Dan isn't here, and Cas needs help. Cas has PTSD and used to get panic attacks almost every night. They gradually came to a halt, and it came to the point where Cas would only get them once every few weeks.  
  
Dean knows Cas is in need, so he says quietly. "Cas, can you breathe for me??"   
  
Cas shakes his head. He's shaking bad under Dean's touch, but not because of it.   
  
"You can do it. Breathe with me, okay??"  
  
Cas closes his eyes, then nods.   
  
Dean loudly breathes in and out, over and over until Cas follows along. When Cas finally seems to have somewhat caught his breath, Dean informs, "I'm going to sit behind you now, okay? And you can do whatever you want, alright? Just tell me what you need and I'll do it."  
  
Cas nods, and let's Dean behind him. He scoots up so there's room. He's still shaking really bad and biting his lip to keep from yelping.  
  
Dean wraps his arms around Cas warmly, resting his chin on Cas' head. "You're alright." He whispered, kissing the top of Cas' head.  
  
"It's a scary thought, but there's no actual danger. You're safe here, Cas. You're here with me." Dean wipes away Cas' tears his his thumb. He kisses Cas' cheek.   
  
But these kisses... Dean wasn't using this as an excuse to be romantic, or thinking about it romantically at all. He just remembered what made the attacks pass quicker and did what helped.  
  
These subtle, warm, gestures always helped Cas to remember that he was with Dean now, and not Fred.  
  
But he wasn't with Dean. But he didn't care, because deep down inside he knew he loved him.  
  
Cas curled up in Dean's arm, and sobbed for about a half hour until he slowed down the sobs into quiet whimpers.   
  
"You're doing so good, Cas. I'm proud of you." Dean stroked his back.  
  
After a bit of comforting encouragement, safety in the quiet, and at ease ambiance, Castiel was finally calmed.   
  
Dean rose up, made Cas tea, and set it besides Cas' bed. He asked Cas if he could walk to the bed on his own, and he nodded. His shaking was beginning to halt, finally.  
  
Dean helped him to the bed, telling him more words of encouragement. He helps Cas lay, and then throws the covers of him. "You get some sleep now, okay??"  
  
Cas bites his lip. His voice cracks. "I'm sorry."  
  
Dean shakes his head. He runs a hand through Cas' hair. "Don't be. You needed help. I am glad I could. And I'm proud of you for reaching out. It takes a lot of courage in that type of situation, sweetheart." He's slipped once more, but again Castiel doesn't care.  
  
Dean rises. "Get some sleep. I'll be on the couch, okay?? Holler if you need anything."  
  
Cas nods, then turns over and shuts his eyes.  
  
Dean stops in the doorway, then turns to Cas and asks quietly, "Wait a minute.. real quick.. where's.. Dan?? How come he isn't helping you with this..? After all, he is your boyfriend."  
  
"He's busy." Cas grumbles.  
  
"Too busy to help his boyfriend keep calm?? Seriously??"  
  
"Dean.. please.."  
  
Dean shakes his head, and then calms himself. This is not what Cas needs right now. He makes himself stoic. "Did you call Dan to let him know??"  
  
"I did. I called for help.. actually.." Cas swallowed nervously, eyes still closed.  
  
Dean blinked. "Why isn't he here??"  
  
"When I told him.." Cas paused and sighed. "He laughed at me like I was being ridiculous, told me to calm down, then hung up."  
  
Dean bit his lip, trying to keep the rage from becoming external. "... Good thing you called me, then." He grit his teeth. He softened for a minute, then turned to Cas. "Listen. If you ever need anything like this, and that dou--." He stops himself from insulting Dan, in respect of Castiel. "and that boyfriend of yours can't or won't help, please call me. I will do anything I can to help. Anything," Dean promised. "Got that?"  
  
Cas nodded, eyes still closed. "Thank you Dean. Really."  
  
Dean nodded. He looked around. "Hey,.. where is Dan, anyway?? I thought he spends the night a lot."  
  
Cas swallowed.  
  
"He's at his brother's house.. drinking."  
  
Dean is suddenly filled with rage, but decides to hide it. And oh does he hide it.  
  
He hides it until he falls apart.  
  
"Night, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want people to get the wrong idea here-- I don't want any hate for this, I am not romanticizing panic attacks in anyway. Before I post this I wanna state that this was added in to show that this was yet another complication and strain on Cas' daily life, and Dean could often distract him from it. That is it. I hope I do not offend anyone, as I'm just trying to make it apparent that realistically, after abuse, you would probably have PTSD. I myself might have PTSD(have to get tested) because of some events in my life. I know how these things work and where they come from. Realistically, it's those who you are close to that can help you overcome it faster. At least for me.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy this chapter!


	5. You Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, and there's no sign of Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lag of updates, been a tough month.

It's December already. Damn. Time does fly.  
  
The panic attack was at the beginning of November. It was just started to get cool, snowing off and on. But it was crisp, cool air. And hell, it was refreshing. But, ever since the panic attack Cas had, he hasn't heard a word from Dean. When he woke up, Dean had put a few blankets on the couch, put in Cas' favorite movie, and set some tea on the coffee that was intentionally warm but had been sitting out. Cas slept in. So the tea was cold. He called out for Dean, wandering around the place. No sign. No note. No call. No text. Nothing.  
  
Dean had fled.  
  
Actually, no one had heard from Dean for an entire month. Except for Sam getting a text, letting him know that he was taking a little vacation.   
  
Cas had wondered why he was so concerned after receiving the news from Sam that Dean was simply taking a leave. That he needed to be alone. He understood, then why did he feel so incredibly sad about it?  
  
Every time he thought about Dean, gone off on his own, isolating himself.. god it was heartbreaking. Dean Winchester deserved so much love. But the love Cas wishes he could give him is one he simply can't.   
  
He definitely worried though. 

* * *

  
  
[Dean Winchester]  
Don't worry about me, Sammy. Took a few more days to myself. Will be coming home very soon.  
  
Days turned into weeks. And sooner than sun turns to moon, it turned into a month and a few more weeks. It's Christmas Eve.  
  
Sam sighed. He texted back.  
  
[Sam Winchester]  
Whatever you need to do. Wish you were here though man. It's.. it's Christmas Eve.  
  
Sam promptly sent it, then began packing to go to Jess' parents house. He had nothing else to do. He was keen on meeting them, but nervous. But Jess reassured him at every worry that they were lovely people, so he decided to trust his girlfriend.  
  
His phone buzzed.  
  
[Dean Winchester]  
I know, Sam. I'll be home soon. We can exchange presents then.  
  
Sam saw this, bit his lip and then simply replied,  
  
[Sam Winchester]  
Okay. Merry Christmas Eve, Dean.  
  
He sent it, missing his brother, Concern grew inside him. This wasn't normal for Dean. But it unusual to hear about him, either.  
  
[Dean Winchester]  
You too, Sam. You too.  
  
Sam could sense the bitter sorrow through the text. He didn't know how, but he did. It was heartbreaking. He knew his brother was hurting, but wasn't a professional. He had no idea how to approach it.  
  
But he had to put on a smile now. He was seeing his girlfriend and her parents. And it was Christmas Eve.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Daniel had just put the angel on top of the tree. It was interesting looking angel. Uncommon looking. It looked very.. mysterious. It wore a trenchcoat. But Dan loved the uniqueness of it.  
  
"Can't believe we put up our tree at the very last minute. But.. gotta say, it may be a rushed job, but it isn't too bad." Cas grinned, scanning over it. He exhaled sharply, smile still plastered on his face. "You know I hate that damn angel."  
  
"Why?? It's nice." Dan wrapped his arm around Cas, who flinched due to the unexpected contact, but Dan barely noticed.   
  
"It's tacky." Castiel reached up onto his tippy toes, grabbing it and holding it in his hand, looking at Dan with a sarcastic look that says 'take this before I smash it'.  
  
Dan rolled his eyes. "Fineee." He grabbed the angel, and put it back in the box. He pulled out the star and placed it on the top. "Better?"  
  
Cas nodded. He flashed a smile, Dean crossing his mind again.  
  
Hell, it wasn't crossing his mind he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
The thought of Dean was like ambient static noise in his head, which can only be focused upon when all was silent. When all was empty.  
  
Dan tilted his head. "Something wrong??"   
  
Cas swallowed. He couldn't say a word about Dean. Dan didn't even know about Dean showing up to help Cas with the panic attack. He just assumed Cas calmed himself.. as if it was that easy. But Cas simply shook his head, plastering the fakest possible grin onto his face.  
  
Dan bought it, being oblivious. "The guys should be here soon, so I'll get the snacks out."  
  
Cas nodded, grabbing his book and laying on the couch.  
  


* * *

  
  
There was a knock at their apartment door, Dan opened it and greeted all their friends. Cas rose and grinned, quiet. Dean still flashing on his mind. He missed him.   
  
Cas greeted them all, then they all sat down on the couches, talking. Cas barely listened, mind wandering. They were all basically only talking to Daniel, anyway. They were all friends of Daniel. They had just liked Cas, but didn't consider him a friend. More like a condition of hanging out with Dan.  
  
Dan mentioned something of bringing out the eggnog, and Cas' mind jumped back into reality when one of the guys said to spike it. That it's Christmas Eve. They all deserve a little something.   
  
Cas sat quiet, chewing at his lip. He pretended to read, while they all drank and laughed. The smell of sweet booze filled the air, and Cas felt as if he was suffocating.   
  
Cas snuck up to Dan, tapping his shoulder lightly. "Hey.. it's a bit crowded in here. I'm gonna go outside for a few minutes.."  
  
Dan wasn't exactly sober at this point. He spoke loudly. "Aww, babe, you sure?" He roughly grabbed Cas' shoulder, but the intention was supposed to be soft.   
  
Cas flinched anyway. "Y-Yeah. I'll be back in a few, I promise."   
  
He made his way to the door, relief in chest rising. He went out into the cold air, closing the door behind him. He finally turned to face the city and he jolted seeing Dean at the bottom of the steps.  
  
They both simply stared. Cas was in an ugly Christmas sweater, tea in hands. While he was well kept, Dean on the other hand was grimy, covered in dirt, and had camping supplies behind him.  
  
Cas finally broke the silence. He set his tea on the tiny table on the top of the steps. "What are you doing here, Dean..?" He was curious and but very relieved. He was okay.... right?  
  
Dean shrugged. "You're asking me." He paused. "What you doing out here, Cas? Isn't there like um a--," there was loud cheering inside. "Yeah. One of those things. A party. How come you're out here? All alone? On.. Christmas Eve??"   
  
"I could've said the same for you. Running off for a month like that. Basically disappearing."  
  
"Since when am I your concern?" Dean licked his teeth.  
  
Cas had no retort. He changed the subject. "Why are you here, Dean?"  
  
"I worry about you. I came to check.. check if.." Dean looked away. He didn't want to say it but Cas finished his thought anyway.  
  
"To check if Dan was being violent?" Cas raised his brows, knowingly.  
  
Dean nodded, swiping his thumb across his lips. "Yeah.." He stepped up two steps.   
  
"Cas.. please answer me on this.."   
  
Cas braced himself.  
  
"Why are you still with him?? He.. He's trouble." Dean swallowed, expecting something like, 'because I love him' or a variation of that.   
  
But instead, Cas sniffed and looked at his tea. "You know.. don't tell anyone.. but I've sorta been asking myself the same question lately. Every time he touches me now.. I.. I flinch. I haven't done that since--,"  
  
Dean finishes his sentence. "Since the start of our relationship."  
  
Cas nodded. "I think it.. it's because I don't trust him as much as I thought I did. I don't love him as much as I thought I did."  
  
Dean stepped up another step. "And why is that?"  
  
Cas stepped down one, now on the same step as Dean, but on the opposite side of the stairs. He shook his head. "I think it's because.. I never thought he'd be the one to provoke a conflict. Because.. I  _can't_ feel love for him."   
  
Dean blinked, but didn't pry anymore. Cas seemed pain by the topic. He stepped another step, then shuffled to Cas' side of the stairs. He leaned against the stone rail. "So what are you gonna do?" He looked at Cas.  
  
"To be honest.. I want to leave him. Really bad. I mean, if I keep dating, I'd be such a little.." Cas shook his head. "He drinks. Not as much as you did, but still a lot. He knows it makes me nervous-- but-but I can't ask him to change for me. I just can't."  
  
Dean stepped down onto the same step as Cas. "If he's not willing to change to make the man he loves comfortable.. and.. happy, then he doesn't really love you, Cas."  
  
Cas bit his lip, tears in his eyes. He looked to his feet. He could see his warm exhale in the sharp, cold, air. He shook his head. "But who is ever gonna love me?" Cas thought he himself sounded so pathetic. So.. scared.  
  
"You. You will." Dean grinned bitterly. He nodded and put a hand on Cas' shoulder softly. Cas didn't flinch. "See? Ya didn't flinch there. You're getting better already. I told you you could do it."  
  
"It's because I trust you, Dean." Cas sat on the step, lacing his own fingers together.  
  
"More than you trust him?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Cas.. there... I.." Dean sat next to Cas, sputtering and shaking his head. "God dammit. This is so hard."  
  
Cas tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "What..??"  
  
"I'm still in love with you, Castiel. God dammit I'm still in love with you." He buried his hands in his dirty palms. "And just... it's so hard to look at you and try to see you only as a friend."  
  
Cas shook his head. He's tired of this all. He's tired of hiding this. He's tired of hiding everything..  
  
He taps Dean's shoulder. Dean rises his head, staring Cas straight in the eye. Cas grabs Dean's face gingerly; softly. He presses his surprisingly warm lips to Dean's trembling cold one. Dean kisses back immediately, as if this is something he was waiting for his entire life. He's missed those lips. And Cas missed his.   
  
Dean pulled away, grinning widely. "God I missed that."   
  
Cas shudders, shock in his eyes. He gets up quickly, then sputters, "I-I'm sorry. This was wrong. This was really wrong."   
  
"No no no--," Dean shut the front door as Cas tried to open it. "You can't just do that. You can't just walk away again after what just happened."  
  
Cas swallowed and looked at Dean, tears in his eyes. "Dean please.. I.. I need to think."  
  
Dean knew he had to stay calm. For Cas. He knew. He exhaled sharply onto Cas' face, then close his eyes. "Alright. Take as long as you need."  
  
He started to jog down the steps, but stopped in the middle. "Hey Cas?"   
  
Cas turned.  
  
"You have yourself a merry little Christmas, Cas." Dean was looking at his watch, which said it was 12:03am.   
  
Dean grabbed his stuff, and began walking home. Cas just watched. He fucked up. He didn't want Dean to think he was playing games with him or anything.. he just.. it felt so right. But, the thought of having to fix this relationship, problem by problem, was scary. But if you won't fight for a relationship, you'll never have a lover for long.  
  
Every relationship has it's problems.  
  
The question is, are you gonna hold on and fix them. Because if you do, that's what shows your love. Your dedication. Your willing to fight for something, that's worthy to be fighting for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
